


Octopi and Knifes

by Isabel3710



Series: Sander Sides One-Shots: Platonic [14]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders is a Dark Side, Birthday, Birthday Cake, Blood, Blood made with frosting, Dark Sides As Family (Sanders Sides), Frosting, Isabel's Books, Knives, Octopus, Sympathetic Dark Sides (Sanders Sides)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:35:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24937666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isabel3710/pseuds/Isabel3710
Summary: It's Remus' Birthday and Janus and Virgil decide to make him a cake.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders
Series: Sander Sides One-Shots: Platonic [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1497140
Comments: 4
Kudos: 80





	Octopi and Knifes

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger Warning: Knives, Blood, Frosting made to look like blood.

Tittle  
Virgil and Janus looked at the cake in front of them, each of them held a piping bag full of frosting. The cake was a simple three tier, mint chocolate cake with white frosting. It didn’t look like much, for now. 

“Ready?” Janus asked.

“Yup.” Virgil said and he began to decorate the cake. 

Virgil used a piping bag to squirt red, liquidy, icing onto the cake; making it look like blood was running down the sides of it. Virgil made sure that some of the icing was on all sides of the cake, not trying to be neat about it. 

When Virgil was done with his part of the cake Janus used his icing to glue down an octopus made with green fondant onto the cake. The body of the octopus sat on top of the cake while the tentacles twisted and curved on their way down the cake, stopping at the bottom of the second tier. 

“Do you think he’ll like it?” Virgil asked when they finished. 

“He better.” Janus grumbled to himself as he conjured away the frosting and fondant that covered his gloves and clothes. Virgil chucked to himself, grateful that he had the sense to take off his jacket before they had gotten started. 

“I’ll get Remus.” Janus said and made his way to the intrusive side’s room.

\-------

It wasn’t too long before Janus came back with Remus, Virgil noticed that Remus was wearing a bathrobe instead of his usual outfit. But he had long since learned not to question what Remus did. 

“Happy Birthday Remus.” Virgil said gesturing lazzly to the cake on the counter. 

“Thanks emo” Remus giggled and he grinned at the sight of the cake. “Look! The giant octopus sat on a bunch of towns folk and now their blood is raining down and staining what’s left of their houses!” He cried. 

“Well, I suppose that’s one way to see it.” Janus muttered. 

“Your cake is pretty gruesome.” Remus told them “and I hate to tarnish all your hard work but…”

“Go ahead,” Virgil said “have fun with your cake.” Remus grinned and pulled out a large kitchen knife out of nowhere and began to tear the cake apart, eating it messily with his hands. 

Janus looked between Remus and the, now ruined, cake and Virgil. “Don’t worry ,I took a bunch of pictures.” Virgil said, showing the deceitful side of his phone. 

Janus nodded in relife and the two dark sides watched their friend enjoy his birthday cake.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all like that. This is my first time writing the duke. How do you guys think I did?
> 
> Sorry I've been so inactive lately, as I said in my last one-shot I've been pretty busy with my new job. I am hoping to get some writing done for 'A Good Kid' next week.
> 
> Please Subscribe to the series, Kudos, and Comment!
> 
> Take it easy Guys, Gals, and Non-Binary Pals. PEACE OUT!
> 
> -Isab


End file.
